


Confused and In Love

by fangirlfish (elew223)



Series: One Line Prompt [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Minor Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Roommates, love confession at dinner, robb stark is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elew223/pseuds/fangirlfish
Summary: Sansa has known Jon for a long time. She makes a shocking discovery about her brother's friend... she's very possibly in love with him. Confusion ensues.





	Confused and In Love

**Author's Note:**

> The one line prompt used here is "you think you're the only one suffering here?"
> 
> Additionally writing this story inadvertently inspired an idea for a sequel involving Robb & Margaery. At some point I might be posting it on here.

Sansa sighed as she paced the room. It took her weeks to admit a simple fact that Margaery plainly could see: she was in love with Jon Snow. The problem now… is what exactly to do with this information. This just had to be treated as a fact and not the life changing realization that it actually was because Sansa wasn’t sure she could deal with this right now. Margaery wasn’t any help.

“You think you’re the only one that’s suffering here? You just had to be the one to tell me that your brother and I are your OTP!” Margaery growled a bit as she flopped backwards onto her bed.

Both girls were currently in Margaery’s bedroom having what should have been another fun sleepover. It was now a crisis of epic proportions. Well calling this a sleepover was an exaggeration. It was just an extension of the foolishness of this whole situation. Margaery told her she could sleep at her one-bedroom apartment until she could find a new place to live. Sansa had previously been living with Harry, but the less said about him the better.

“Look, it wasn’t until Harry said it that the thought occurred to me!” Sansa huffed while pacing around the room.

Margaery sighed. “Oh please, anyone with a pair of eyes could see the sexual tension happening between the two of you. I swear every time I see you with Jon, I’m practically waiting for one of you to crack and just grab the other for a kiss.”

Sansa blushed at that. Now that she was forced to think about Jon in a non-platonic way, the image of them kissing sounded amazing. “I don’t get what you mean,” Sansa said weakly before sinking onto the foot of Margaery’s bed.

Margaery rolled her eyes. “Oh please, do you know how many times I’ve seen Jon smile at you when he talks to you? It’s not just a tiny smile. It’s a straight up grin with full front teeth on display! Let’s not even get into the fact he always shows up at your recitals.”

Sansa was forced to admit that Margaery was right. Ever since Sansa was younger, she had been singing and performing concerts and recitals at school. After attending conservatory, she was now singing professionally doing various concerts throughout the year and occasionally acting in musicals. Jon attended almost every single one of her performances. Even her own flesh and blood family didn’t do that nor did she ever expect them to. Yet somehow Jon found time to attend. In fact the only ones he ever missed were because he had something more important to do like being groomsman at his friend Sam’s wedding.

Sansa took a deep breath. “Just what do I do?”

“Sansa… according to you, I’m not the person in a position to answer that question. According to you, I’m the same way with Robb!” Margaery said with a huff.

Sansa couldn’t help but smirk a bit at that. It was a running bet in her family as to how soon Robb and Margaery would finally go on a proper date. “You talk about me having sexual tension with Jon? You flirt with Robb endlessly every time you meet each other. Why you two haven’t been dating by now I don’t really understand.”

Margaery grew quiet at that. She shuffled a bit on her bed to get into a more comfortable position. “Robb is an amazing guy. He’s hardworking, handsome, and really has a lot going for him. He’s also fun to be around. The simple fact darling is that just because we flirt well together doesn’t mean we are happily ever after material.”

Sansa frowned at that. “Why would you think that?”

Margaery looked at her friend with a bit of pity. “How long have we been friends? You know perfectly well that I’m a big city girl that wants to be a star on the big screen. Your brother is a good solid man. He was born and raised to be the next CEO of Winterfell Inc. and he’s proud of that fact. He has the whole white picket fence with a wife and 2.5 kids in the future. Your mother and hell even my mother are amazing women who are happy being stay-at-home moms. But that’s completely not me. Robb and me? We’d have fun for a while, but in the end we’d go our separate ways because we want different things.”

Sansa stared at her friend in surprise. “How can you already be thinking about marriage and stuff? You haven’t even been on a proper date with him!”

Margaery flopped onto her back staring up at the ceiling. “Sansa, I have to have a five year plan. I need goals to aim for. I need to know what more I need to do in order to make things I want happen. Those life goals don’t include a man who wants a nice girl to settle down with. Getting my name out there in the acting world? There’s no time for picket fences and dinners at home every night. He’d only end up disappointed and I… don’t like the idea of disappointing anyone.”

Sansa flopped onto the bed next to Margaery to look up at the ceiling. “How are you so sure things won’t work out?”

Margaery turned her head to look at Sansa. “You know how my mother comes from a really large family? Well her youngest sister was an actress too. She was doing really well in theater, my Aunt Lynesse. I remember going to a couple plays she did when I was very young. I think that’s what gave me the idea to become an actress too. She’d have all these amazing stories about the different plays she did and she got nominated for awards a couple times! Anyways, she ended up dating this one man. It was a whirlwind romance. They dated six months before they decided to get married.”

Sansa turned to look at Margaery. “Then what happened?”

Margaery sighed before continuing. “She gave up the big stage theaters in King’s Landing to be Mrs. Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. She tried doing local theater, which helped a little bit at first. But she never did fully fit in with the people there. She was a rising star and she felt trapped being in a smaller town with people that were so completely different from what she was used to. She felt homesick and regretted giving up her career for her husband. They got divorced in less than five years of marriage.”

Sansa frowned. “You’re just over thinking this, Margaery. Robb is a great guy. You’d have fun going out with him on a proper date. You should just live in the moment.”

Margaery took a deep breath before toying with the edge of her t-shirt. “You really think I should?” Margaery was surprisingly timid all of sudden.

“Let’s make a deal. You go on a date with Robb… and I’ll tell Jon how I really feel,” Sansa said.

Margaery took Sansa’s hand in hers for a firm handshake. “It’s a deal.”

* * *

Sansa made a deal with Margaery and she was a woman of her word. This is despite the fluttering butterflies in her stomach that threatened to escape at her most embarrassing moment. Margaery was at the hair salon getting her hair styled before going to straight to the movie theater where Robb was waiting for her. Sansa was happy her friend was giving her brother a chance. Robb managed to fit in a question about her friend whenever they talked. It didn’t fool her for a second. Despite the flirtation, Robb was reluctant to make a move since Margaery managed to be aloof at times.

Sansa decided being home alone in Margaery’s apartment was the perfect opportunity to admit how she felt to Jon. She knew it was important Jon knew what he was getting himself into before things moved forwards. Jon heard about Sansa’s living situation and offered the spare bedroom in his place. His friend Sam was previously his roommate, but clearly left since he was now very married to Gilly. The room had been empty for a few months and Jon just never found anyone that needed a place to live. That was until her recent breakup with Harry Hardying.

Sansa finished preparing dinner. She invited Jon over for a meal to officially say yes to his offer, but the truth was she had to admit her feelings first. She didn’t want him to be uncomfortable living with his best friend’s sister, who was also in love with him. It would be awkward if Jon didn’t feel the same about her.

Sansa heard the downstairs buzzer and quickly shuffled over to the intercom. “Yes?”

“It’s me, Sansa,” a familiar husky voice answered. It sent her heart racing.

“Opening,” she said before pressing the button to unlock the lobby entrance. Unless Jon got extremely lucky catching an elevator, she’d have at least two minutes before he’d reach the apartment on the fifteenth floor. She quickly checked herself out in the hallway mirror.

Sansa was wearing a cute top with lacy edges on her wrists. She had black tights that emphasized her long legs and wore comfy socks with her favorite pink slippers. She made sure she had a pair of slippers for Jon available. The whole apartment only had tile and hardwood floor. Margaery insisted on slippers in her apartment to make it less work when cleaning on the weekends.

The bell to the apartment door rang and Sansa hurried to answer the door. “Hi Jon,” she said cheerfully. She hoped she wasn’t blushing too much.

Jon stepped through as she closed the door. “Hi Sansa. I brought some wine like you asked,” he said hold up a bag she hadn’t noticed.

“You’re sweet. Thank you. Why don’t you take off your shoes? There are some slippers you can wear,” Sansa replied as she took the bag from him. She placed the bag on the dining room table before returning to Jon.

Jon was wearing the brown, leather slippers by the time she was at his side again. “I have to say this apartment is really nice. Not sure you’d like mine after living here for a couple weeks,” Jon said ruefully.

Sansa smiled at him. “It’s fine, Jon. Besides an apartment in this building is very expensive whether you’re renting or buying a unit. I wouldn’t be able to afford living here. The sofa bed in the living is alright, but it’s not a reasonable place for me to stay at for more than a few weeks.”

Jon followed her into the small area that functioned as both living room and dining room. “You’ve really outdone yourself, Sansa!” he said with wonder. There was a steaming roast chicken on a large serving platter with vegetables around it. A small basket was filled with flaky dinner rolls and a couple smaller serving dishes with mashed potatoes and gravy were also on the table.

Sansa beamed at him. “This was the least I could do to thank you for letting me move in. If you wouldn’t mine carving, I’ll pour the wine?”

Jon nodded before taking the carving knife and fork also on the table. The two future roommates were working in companionable silence preparing the meal before settling down to eat. “I hope you don’t think I’m expecting anything like this at home,” he said.

Sansa couldn’t help but feel happy thinking about his place being hers too. “Of course not. This can be a weekend thing,” she said with a wink before scooping some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Jon and Sansa enjoyed their meal laughing and talking about the latest things happening at work and their social lives. Sansa shuffled into the kitchen and pulled out another serving dish with a two layer cake on it and a cake slicer.

Jon grinned at the sight of the yellow cake with white frosting on top. “Lemon sponge cake?”

Sansa stuck her tongue out as she placed the cake down onto an empty spot at the table. “This is the best cake ever. You just don’t appreciate this as much as I do.”

Jon chuckled as he accepted the slice she had cut for him. He used his fork to take off a small piece and took a bite of the cake. “Mmm! This is very good, Sansa. Not that I doubt you used real lemon, but it definitely tastes like you used the real stuff in this cake.”

Sansa couldn’t help being pleased. “Thank you, Jon.” She began eating her own slice enjoying the companionable silence as they finished off their dessert.

“This is an amazing meal, Sansa. I really do hope you don’t think I’m expecting this all the time. But I wouldn’t say no if you did it once in a while,” he said with a wide grin. “It’s just amazing you have skills in the kitchen like this. I can’t do anything more complicated than throwing random stuff into a pot.”

“I could always show you how to make something easy if you want,” Sansa replied.

Jon nodded. “That would be great, Sansa.”

Sansa took a deep breath. “Jon… there’s something important I need to tell you.”

Jon took one of her hands in his own and gently squeezed. “What is it, Sansa? You can tell me anything.”

She watched him carefully. “I… I think…” she took another deep breath. “I think… I have feelings for you.”

Jon was still for a moment. It was his turns to watch her carefully. “By feelings… you mean…”

Sansa could feel her cheeks grow warm. “I like you. A Lot. And… I know it’s a lot to take in and if you think it would be too weird since I’m going to move in with you…”

Jon stopped her rambling speech by quickly reaching out to kiss her. Time stood still and so did any and all thought in Sansa’s mind as she felt his lips against hers. Sansa barely noticed their kiss ended when he pulled away from her. Her mind was a complete fog as she blinked at him.

“Jon?” Sansa mumbled before touching her tingling lips.

Jon smiled at her. “I always hoped, but I didn’t think this moment would really happen.”

“Me saying that I like you or us kissing?” Sansa replied with a smile of her own.

“Is it wrong of me to say both?” Jon answered before reaching out to touch her cheek.

Sansa leaned into his touch. “What will we do next?”

“We’re going to be roommates and maybe more, I hope,” Jon replied.

Sansa smirked a bit at that and her eyelids lowered slightly. “I certainly hope so too.”


End file.
